The Slavs (Niklot)
The Slavs led by Niklot is a custom civilization by More Civilizations. The original mod was created by Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Slavs Following the collapse of the Roman Empire, a much larger gap opened up in the eastern wilderness of Europe where imperial presence was no longer seen. Out of this came several people - though perhaps most prominently, the Slavs, who continue to inhabit the land in eastern Europe to this day, a firmly established cultural group. However, for years, Slavic society was a tribal-based culture, rather than the nation-states we see today. They existed like this for centuries, and probably before their history was even recorded, though the tribal communities dispersed into kingdoms over time, dying out for good around the 14th century. The Slavs were a pagan people in these early days, and before the advent of Christianity and the Cyrillic script they had no means of recording anything, hence why a lot of their history is lost. However, a lot of western European records remain, so we still have insight into what Slavic society was like before states such as Poland and Russia. Niklot A Wendish Slavic chief, Niklot rose to prominence when - after the death of a Christian Obrite prince, Henry - he converted back to the traditional Slavic pagan beliefs from the Christianity opposed upon him. This was only the start of his opposition to the conversion of his people. Niklot very quickly managed to start a rebellion to try and ensure that the Slavs would stick to their religion, making enemies of Christendom, though friends of those who were opposed to its influence and might. Niklot’s uprising against the counts and dukes of the lands west of his allowed for him to become a figurehead; he inspired many other Slavic tribes to also wage war against them. Slavic pirates attacked the Danish fortresses, and allies near to him allowed him to regain lost land when the Holy Roman Emperor decided to give a portion of his land to one of his other lords, the trigger for his open rebellion. Niklot also found allies in the Saxons, who opposed the HRE’s expansion; however, they subsequently turned against Niklot during the Wendish Crusades. The Danish king, noting that Niklot was an immediate threat, paid Henry the Lion and his Saxon band to kill him. They succeeded in killing him, though the pagan expanse had been increased by too much to stop. Dawn of Man Oh wise and great Niklot, pagan chief of the Obtrite Confederation, your people watch as your glory shines once more. Taking arms against the large Christian kingdoms threatening your kin, you saw off many waves of invaders, and began a rebellion to ensure the Slavs would be well established in Europe. This uprising struck fear into the heart of petty dukes and noble emperors alike, having seen nothing like it before. Although you died before your attack on these perpetrators had been duly completed, you were still able to create a land for your people for years to come, earning yourself a place in Slavic folklore and history alike. Legendary ruler, cries of your name are heard throughout what was once your land. Can you reclaim this from foreign invaders? Can you battle off anyone who tries to oppress your people once more? Can you build a civilisation that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to the Slavic lands, my friend. You would do yourself good not to bring any harm to us." Introduction: "Who goes there? I am Niklot, and unless you are a friend to the Slavs, begone. Otherwise, you may join us as we celebrate our freedom." Defeat: "You've crushed our towns, our farms, our lands - but you will never crush the Slavic spirit." Defeat: "May your gods have mercy on you, for I won't. Crnobog can bring you down to his place for all I care!" Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Establish the Temple of Svantevit' Our religion has begun to spread and our citizens are asking for the construction of a great temple to practice their faith. Let us sacrifice the white horse to divine a favorable location and receive the blessing of the four headed god. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Slavs *Must have founded a Religion *Must own your founded Religion's Holy City *Must have researched Theology *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *400 Gold *1 Magistrate Rewards: *The Grand Temple will be constructed in your founded Religion's Holy City 'Organize Votchina Laws' The knyaz wish for the rights of their landed estates to be better organized. Reviewing the inheritance laws would not only appease our nobility but allow us to safeguard the people living in their territory. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be the Slavs *Must have constructed an Opole in every City *Must have researched Chivalry *May only be enacted once per game Costs: *of next Social Policy cost Culture *1 Magistrate Rewards: *Opole generate an additional +10% Gold and +10% Culture 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now drinking your Vodka and eating your Pierogi! I am worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your delicious culture.” Full Credits List * Viregel: Original Author, Code * Janboruta: Art , Voi reskin * Pouakai: Base code, mod support * Danrell: Unit Model * Tomatekh: Events and Decisions * Krzesimir Debski: Peace Theme: "Gusla" and War Theme: "Atak Kmieci" Category:Eastern Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:More Civilizations